Door hinges, door routing systems, power transfer hinges, and electrical hinges are known in the art. By way of example, known devices can include passing wires through or around a hinge pin within one or more hinge knuckles, utilizing a space created within a common bore created by interleaved knuckles, utilizing recesses in hinge leaves, utilizing passageways bored in hinge leaves, and utilizing routing systems that are not themselves hinges and from which a door cannot be hung. There are many limitations and deficiencies with these known devices.
Related patents and published patent applications known in the art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,711, issued to Suska on Nov. 1, 1983, discloses a two knuckle electrical hinge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,357, issued to Wolz et al. on Feb. 20, 1979, discloses an electric hinge. U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,117, issued to Gregory on Aug. 8, 2000, discloses a hinge with wire extending therethrough. U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,895, issued to Zehrung on Dec. 24, 1996, discloses a power transfer hinge. U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,501, issued to Mader on Nov. 25, 1997, discloses an electrical power transfer for three quarter inch offset pivots. U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,733, issued to Walter, Jr. on Sep. 7, 1954, discloses an electric current carrying hinge with spring. U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,139, issued to Jewell on Jan. 18, 1955, discloses a concealed type hinge. U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,234, issued to Peterson on Sep. 24, 1974, discloses a hinge through which an electrical circuit is completed with means to interrupt the circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,000, issued to Mills on Jan. 15, 1957, discloses a conductive hinge for a refrigerator door. U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,871, issued to Ferry on Dec. 31, 1957, discloses a hinge. U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,163, issued to Nodge et al. on Jan. 29, 1963, discloses a hinge pin with an electrical connector. U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,386, issued to Suska on Oct. 15, 1974, discloses a hinge for passing electrical current. U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,625, issued to Crane et al. on Dec. 31, 1974, discloses an electrical connector hinge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,514, issued to Lawrence on Sep. 26, 1978, discloses a security hinge. U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,173, issued to Sipple on Nov. 21, 2006, discloses a device for leading and holding electrical lines in a swivel region of doors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,407, issued to Opperman on Nov. 2, 2004, discloses a door wiring system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,960, issued to Zehrung on Mar. 17, 1998, discloses a hinge for passing power. U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,939, issued to O'Brien, II on Jun. 20, 1989, discloses a security hinge with improved structural integrity with the electrical wires located along the pivot axis of the knuckles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,409, issued to McNinch on Sep. 18, 1979, discloses a security hinge with sealed switch and operator concealed therein. U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,504, issued to Dickson et al. on Apr. 27, 2004, discloses a hinge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,800, issued to Mawby et al. on Oct. 1, 1985, discloses refrigerator door hinge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,861, issued to Senften on Aug. 18, 1981, discloses a switch hinge. U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,380, issued to Zehrung on Feb. 10, 1998, discloses a monitor hinge. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0017361, filed by Rendell et al. and published on Jan. 26, 2006, discloses a hinge conduit casing.
The foregoing patent information reflects the state of the art of which the inventors are aware and is tendered with a view toward discharging the inventors' acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventors' claimed invention.